In video image processing, there are many operations that require matrix operations. For example, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), also called H.264/MPEG-4 Part 10, is a video compression technique for the recording, compression, and distribution of video content. In operation, there is a video coding that utilizes 4×4 or 8×8 two-dimensional discrete cosine transform/inverse discrete cosine transform (2D DCT/IDCT), and in the high efficiency video coding (HEVC) coding system, even a larger 16×16 or 32×32 2D DCT/IDCT. In very large scale integration (VLSI), a one-dimensional structure is used for a two-dimensional DCT/IDCT operation; for example a 4×4 shift register buffer to produce a DCT operation. Also, a number of memory banks have been utilized, for example for random access memory, to perform the DCT/IDCT operations. All of these operations require multiple matrix transform operations.